Vintage
by Ojel Aho Not Nut
Summary: Daehyun si anak orang kaya benar-benar jengkel pada anak desa bernama Choi Junhong yang ia panggil dengan "Si Bocah Kaktus". Tapi semakin lama ketidaksukaannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. cerita ini mengajarkan tentang kejujuran yang harusnya diutarakan oleh orang yang jatuh cinta. So True, So Honest. New DaeLo FF by Skinner. CHAP 2 UP
1. A Boy from Far Away

Tittle : Vintage.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Kim.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), RnR.

_Cerita Sederhana yang aku buat untuk seseorang disana yang mengalaminya. Semoga kalian bisa saling jujur pada perasaan kalian. Dan bisa mengakhirinya dengan rasa ikhlas, dan percayalah semua hal itu akan membuat kalian dewasa. –Skinner._

Chapter 1 : A Boy from Far Away.

# Daehyun Pov.

Rasa sakit ini…

Selalu rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Semua orang selalu memberiku rasa sakit itu…

Aku menatap matanya yang sangat tegas mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bersalah. Kenapa orang yang sangat kucintai menatapku seperti itu?.

" Kenapa kau memutuskan semua ini secara sepihak? Aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu."

" Cukup Daehyun_ie_, kuharap semua ini bisa mendewasakanmu. Kau masih saja tidak berubah. Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu jika kau seperti ini." Katanya.

" Kenapa harus berpisah? Jika aku memang salah maka aku akan memperbaikinya, asal jangan tinggalkan aku…"

" Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Aku selalu menanti kau berubah. Tapi tak seharipun kau berubah. Kurasa aku bukan orang yang cukup baik untuk bisa membuatmu berubah. Kau boleh mengatakan aku egois. Tapi aku melakukan ini juga karena orang tuamu. Carilah orang lain yang bisa benar-benar membuatmu dewasa. Aku tidak akan marah jika kau mencari penggantiku, asal dia bisa merubahmu aku senang, bahkan aku akan berterimakasih pada orang itu."

" Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?—"

" Perasaanmu? Apakah kau tidak bisa bertanya pada dirimu sendiri tentang perasaan orang lain yang sudah kau kecewakan? Inilah bukti kau belum dewasa Daehyun_nie_." Potongnya. " Besok aku akan pindah ke luar kota. Jadi kuharap kau bisa merenungkan hal ini, dan cobalah untuk menjalani harimu dengan baik." Katanya.

" Kau juga pindah? _Wae_? Hanya karena kau ingin berpisah denganku kau harus pindah?."

" Aku tahu kau Daehyunie, kau pasti akan terus menemuiku. Liburan musim panas akan segera selesai, jadi kuharap sekolahmu akan menyenangkan."

" Haruskah?." Mohonku lagi.

" Selamat tinggal Daehyun_ie_." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis dan berbalik meninggalkanku.

Rasa sakit itu kembali mendominasi, penuh emosi, dan kekecewaan. Haruskah orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku lagi?.

.

.

.

.

.

" Daehyun-_ssi_, Nyonya bilang ingin kau menemaninya hari ini." Kata salah satu pelayan ibuku.

" Aku tidak bisa." Jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

" Anda tidak pernah sekalipun menjenguknya. Tidak bisakah Anda datang, walau hanya sebentar saja?." Tanyanya lagi.

" Katakan saja aku sedang belajar untuk sekolah. Aku tidak bisa kesana." Jawabku.

" Nyonya juga menitipkan pesan untuk Anda—"

" Aku harus pergi. Aku akan kembali nanti malam." Kataku sambil mengambil tasku dan beranjak pergi sebelum aku mendengar lebih jauh.

Sudah 1 tahun sejak ibuku ada di Rumah Sakit, tak seharipun aku datang menemuinya. Aku sangat membencinya, aku tidak bisa memaafkan semua yang pernah ia lakukan padaku. Aku juga tidak memiliki suatu hal yang harus kukatakan untuknya. Dan sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darinya. Aku… terlanjur sakit hati padanya.

Aku juga jarang bertemu dengan ayahku. Dia adalah orang yang keras kepala, akku sudah berhenti bercerita tentang kehidupanku padanya sejak aku SMP. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku dengan baik, jika dia melihatku dia hanya memberiku banyak uang dan dia kembali bekerja. Satu-satunya hal yang ia katakan padaku adalah aku harus belajar dengan baik, kelak aku akan mengurus perusahaannya. Aku tidak tau apakah pertengkaran ayah dan ibuku sudah membaik atau belum.

Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah Yongguk, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, hanya padanya aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal. Dan dia sangat mengerti tentangku.

" Yongguk_ie_!." Panggilku sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

" Oh! Daehyun_nie_, kau datang juga ternyata. Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Ibuku sedang masak enak hari ini." Katanya.

" _Ani_… Aku ingin ada disini."

" _Wae_? Kau melarikan diri lagi dari ibumu? Ck! Ayolah jenguk dia sekali-sekali." Kata Yongguk.

Dia selalu tau apapun yang terjadi padaku.

" _Ani_. bukan hanya itu…" sahutku sambil duduk di sofa.

" Cobalah untuk merelakan Youngjae. Dia hanya mencoba untuk membuatmu sadar. Kau harus lebih dewasa, dia beberapakali bercerita padaku, katanya dia benar-benar tidak tahan denganmu yang terlalu seenaknya sendiri dan keras kepala. Makanya dia mekad memutuskanmu agar kau berubah." Kata Yongguk.

Aku memejamkan hataku kesal. " Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika dia cerita padamu?." Tanyaku kesal.

" Karena kau pasti akan memarahinya. Aku tidak berniat merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku hanya menghargai Youngjae karena tak ada yang bisa ia ajak cerita selain aku. Sudahlah jangan cari dia lagi." Kata Yongguk.

" Dia mengganti nomor telfonnya, dan tidak memberi tau alamat rumahnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang keberadaannya." Kataku frustasi.

" Ck! Kubilang lupakan dia _pabo_! Aku tidak kasihan padamu, tapi pada Youngjae. Jadi hargai dia. Dan cobalah untuk dewasa!." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tidak bisa… aku masih sangat mencintainya Yongguk_ie_…" rengekku.

" Makanlah. Aku tau kau pasti belum makan. Ibuku sudah menyiapkan untukmu juga." Katanya.

" Aku menginap disini." Kataku.

" Besok kita sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Jadi kau harus pulang." Katanya.

" _Shireoyooo_…" rengekku lagi.

" Kau harus tetap pulang. Seragam dan buku pelajaranmu ada di rumah. Berhentilah jadi anak kecil, dan melarikan diri dari suatu masalah." Katanya.

" Ayolah Yongguk_ie_… hanya kau yang kupunya." Bujukku.

" _Ani_." jawabnya ketus. " Makan. Cerita. Pulang." Katanya.

" Huft! _Arasseo_!." Sahutku sewot.

Setelah makan, aku bercerita banyak hal pada Yongguk seperti biasanya. Hari itu aku pulang larut malam, Yongguk terus memaksaku untuk pulang, karena besok kita harus sekolah.

Di perjalanan pulang, aku berniat untuk naik kereta. Hanya 2 pemberhentian dari rumah Yongguk. aku malas untuk menelfon sopir pribadiku, selain itu aku memang ingin sendiri saja.

Saat aku naik kereta, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depanku, dia tertidur sambil bersandar di pegangan kursi kereta, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah pot kecil berisi kaktus kecil. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku keluar jendela tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara pot yang jatuh, kulihat memang benar pot yangdi pegang anak itu jatuh tak jauh dari kakiku.

" Ck! Dia juga tidaka bangun?." Gumamku.

Lagipula, untuk apa sih dia membawa-bawa tanaman segala? Tidak wajar sekali membawa kaktus. Ini kan kota, bukan pegunungan.

Lalu setelah itu kereta berhenti, aku harus turun. Aku mengambil pot itu dan menaruhnya di samping anak itu, lalu berjalan pergi. Anak yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku berangkat sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Yongguk di gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa dia selalu mengendarai sepeda miliknya yang sudah ia pakai sejak masih SD.

" Yongguk_ie_!." Panggilku.

Dia mengerem sepedanya dan berhenti menungguku.

" _Palli_!." Serunya.

Aku segera menghampirinya. " Kau sudah kerjakan PR-PR belum?." Tanyanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Belum…"

" Haish kau itu… cepatlah masuk, dan contek punya teman-teman. Aku juga belum kok." Katanya sambil tertawa.

" _Ya_! kukira kau sudah kerjakan juga!." Kesalku.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk."

Walaupun masih ada rasa malas untuk sekolah, hanya tempat ini saja aku menghabiskan waktu dan tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang di rumah.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku dan Yongguk baru saja menyelesaikan PR dengan cepat. Tapi entah kenapa _seonsaengnim_ belum juga masuk ke kelas. Sehingga kelas riuh di pagi itu.

30 menit berlalu, akhirnya _seonsaengnim_ datang.

" Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini. Aku harus mengurus kepindahan salah satu siswa. " kata seonsaengnim.

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari jauh. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya mulai sekarang."

Lalu datanglah seorang siswa laki-laki. Aku sangat terkejut karena anak itu adalah anak yang tadi malam tidur di kereta.

" Bocah kaktus?." Gumamku bingung.

" Kau kenal dengannya Daehyun_nie_?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Ani_." jawabku cepat.

" Namaku Choi Junhong. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil membungkuk sebentar. " Mohon kerjasamanya." Lanjutnya.

" Nah, kau boleh duduk sekarang. Duduklah di kursi yang kosong." Kata _seonsaengnim_. Anak itu terlihat mencari kursi yang kosong beberapa saat, lalu duduk di bangku paling belakang.

_Seonsaengnim_-pun memulai pelajaran. Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka pada anak itu. Ada suatu hal yang tak kusuka darinya. Dia terlihat tidak peduli sekitar, dan terlihat menikmati hidupnya. Meski aku juga tidak peduli sekitar, aku merasa dia terlalu santai menjalani hidup. Tidak sepertiku yang selalu merasakan beban.

Entah kenapa siswa satu kelas terlihat memandangnya seperti anak yang aneh. Tapi menurutku dia memang aneh. Dia terlihat sangat pendiam, dan kutu first impression yang bagus menurutku. Dia juga sepertinya bukan anak kota.

Lagi pula aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk menjadi temannya.

" Dia terlihat berbeda…" kata Yongguk.

" _Freak_." Sahutku tidak peduli.

Semua siswa kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Di kelas ini aku adalah siswa yang paling pintar tapi sekaligus paling malas. Karena itu para guru selalu membiarkanku, karena saat ujian nilaiku paling tinggi.

Pelajaran ketiga adalah kesenian. Aku paling suka tentang kesenian, apapun itu. Musik, gambar, lukisan, semuanya aku kuasai.

Selama pelajaran, ternyata si Bocah Kaktus itu terus menjawab semua pertanyaan seonsaengnim, membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku pikir dia adalah anak yang bodoh.

" Sepertinya akan ada yang menandingi ranking-mu kali ini, Jung Daehyun." Goda Yongguk.

" Ck! Aku menguasai semua pelajaran. Mungkin dia tidak." Sahutku.

" Kita lihat saja nanti."

Selama beberapa hari aku dan Yongguk memperhatikan Bocah Kaktus itu, dan ternyata dia juga sama sepertiku, dia menguasai banyak pelajaran. Beberapa dari anak satu kelas semakin melihatnya sebagai anak aneh yang kutu buku. Dibandingkan denganku, aku lebih populer karena aku anak yang nakal dan latar belakang keluargaku membuatku di hormati.

Memang pergaulan disini terlihat sangat keras, jika kau memiliki sedikit kecacatan, maka banyak orang akan membencimu. Karena itu aku mencoba sebaik mungkin agar mereka tidak melakukan hal itu padaku.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita pindah ke ruang musik. Kita akan membahas tugas minggu lalu untuk menampil;kan musik. Kalian sudah siapkan lagu yang kalian kuasai untuk di tampilkan kan?." Kata seonsaengnim yang dibalas oleh keluhan beberapa siswa yang belum siap, atau yang tidak terlalu bisa bermain musik.

" Kau akan menggunakan alat musik apa?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Piano kurasa… kau?."

" Gitar. Aku hanya bisa memainkan gitar." Jawab Yongguk. " Tapi bagaimana dengan anak baru itu? Tugas ini di berikan sebelum dia pindah kesini. Dia pasti tidak tau ada tugas memainkan musik." Kata Yongguk sambil memperhatikan Bocah Kaktus itu.

" Jika dia memang pintar, maka diaakan bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik. Sudahlah, kajja kita keluar." Kataku sambil mengambiltasku dan pindah ke ruang musik.

Tidak sedikit siswa yang bisa memainkan dengan baik. Gilirankupun tiba. Aku maju kedepan dan memainkan piano itu dengan baik. Terlihat rasa terkesan, suka, dan kagum yang terlihat oleh siswa yang lain dan juga para guru. Aku menyanyikan lagu dengan baik, Yongguk terlihat tertawa melihatku, tandanya beberapa orang siswa sedang iri melihat bakatku.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah mendapat pujian dari seonsaengnim. Dan tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas.

" Berikutnya, Choi Junhong." Panggil _seonsaengnim_. Seketika kelas menjadi hening, semua mata melihat ke arah Bocah Kaktus itu. Dia terlihat tidak yakin berjalan maju ke depan.

" Maaf _seonsaengnim_… Aku tidak tau jika ada tugas untuk memainkan musik."

" Kau pasti anak baru itu kan? Apa kau bisa memainkan musik?."

" Kurasa…" jawabnya ragu.

" Tema lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah tema lagu-lagu modern yang sekarang sedang _hits_, jika kau tau salah satunya kau mungkin akan kuberi nilai yang bagus." Kata _seonsaengnim_.

" Aku tidak terlalu tau dengan lagu-lagu sekarang. Tapi aku tau cara memainkan alat musik." Katanya.

" Cih! Katakan saja kau tidak bisa." Gumamku tidak suka.

" Baiklah, mungkin itu akan jadi nilai minus untukmu. Alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan?." Tanya _seonsaengnim_.

" Apa saja. Terserah _seonsaengnim_." Jawabnya.

" Sombong sekali." Gerutuku. " Hey Bocah! Cobalah mainkan piano sepertiku!." Teriakku dari tempatku, seketika semua siswa memandangku.

" Daehyun_ie_, kurasa kau tidak perlu bilang begitu." Bisik Yongguk.

" Kau bilang bisa alat musik apa saja kan? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bermain piano." Kataku lagi.

Dia hanya diam, lalu berjalan kearah piano. Sedangkan _seonsaengnim_ hanya diam melihat Bocah Kaktus itu, takut anak baru itu tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku memperhatikan dengan sangat baik jemarinya, dan mencari kesalahan apapun yang bisa kutemukan untuk mengejeknya nanti.

Dia memulai permainan pianonya dengan _crescendo_ yang membuatku terkejut, bahkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terperangah. Dia memainkan _intro_ dengan sangat sangat baik. Kemudian dia mulai menyanyi, irama nyanyian dan permainan pianonya sangat menyatu. Tapi tak ada dari kami yang tau lagu apa yang dia nyanyikan.

Seonsaengnim terlihat sangat kegum dengan permainan pianonya, terlihat dari senyum yang dia perlihatkan. Apa benar Bocah itu bisa memainkan banyak alat musik?.

Permainan pianonya diakhiri dengan sangat baik, tetapi hanya seonsaengnim yang memberikan tepuk tangan, sedangkan siswa yang lain masih terkejut dengan permainannya.

" Bagus! Bagus sekali Choi Junhong." Puji _seonsaengnim_. " Kalau boleh tau, apa judul lagu dan siapa penyanyi lagu itu?." Tanya Seonsaengnim.

Dia terlihat ragu, " Tidak ada judul dan penyanyi. Aku baru saja membuatnya di otakku. Aku tidak pernah tau lagu-lagu baru, jadi aku mengarangnya sendiri tadi…" katanya pelan.

" Tidak mungkin…" gumamku tidak percaya.

" Sepertinya kau salah ingin menyainginya Daehyun_ie_." Kata Yongguk sambil tertawa kecil.

" Kau mendapat nilai tertinggi kali ini. Benar-benar di luar dugaanku, kau tidak hanya berbakat dan pintar, tapi kau jenius." Kata _seonsaengnim_.

Pujian-pujian yang kudengar membuatku semakin tidak suka pada Bocah Kaktus itu. Aku tidak ingin disaingi oleh anak aneh sepertinya.

" Baiklah, cukup untuk pelajaran hari ini, kalian boleh istirahat." Kata _seonsaengnim_.

Aku dan Yongguk segera keluar dari kelas. Yongguk tau aku sedang kesal dengan anak itu. " Hey, sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Kalau memang dia pintar memangnya kau mau apa? Membuatnya bodoh? Lagipula kau juga masih tetap siswa yang pintar." Kata Yongguk.

" Apapaun alasannya, aku tetap tidak suka padanya." Kataku.

" Heish… bersikaplah dewasa."

" Ck! Kau dan Youngjae sama saja." Kesalku.

" Bukan aku dan Youngjae yang salah. Tapi cobalah untuk menerima. Lagipula anak itu juga tidak melukaimu kan?," kata Yongguk.

" Aku hanya kesal padanya."

" Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Sahut Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar blok _café_ tak jauh dari sekolah. Yongguk ada tugas ekstrakulikuler yang tidak bisa di tinggal, jadi sepulang sekolah aku pergi bermain sendiri. Memang biasanya aku selalu pulang bersama Yongguk, ketika dia ada tugas seperti ini aku pasti akan main sendiri sambil menunggunya pulang.

Aku singgah ke sebuah _café_ setelah aku merasa sedikit lelah berjalan-jalan. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Bocah Kaktus itu ternyata bekerja di _café_ itu.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu?." Tanyanya ketika giliranku memesan.

" Kau?." Tanyaku tidak paham.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu?." Tanyanya lagi.

" Hey, darimana kau bisa belajar piano sebagus itu? Kau tidak mengarang lagu itu kan?." Tanyaku sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela saja di saingi oleh anak ini.

" Maaf, aku harus bekerja. Jika kau tidak segera pesan antrianya akan semakin panjang." Katanya.

" Ck! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!." Kesalku. Dan beberapa orang dan karyawan melihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan terganggu.

Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan paksaanku. " Aku belajar dari ibuku. Dan aku benar-benar mengarang lagu itu. Puas? Sekarang kau ingin pesan atau tidak?." Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

" _Geotjimal_." Kataku.

" Terserah kau mau mengatakan aku apa. Aku tidak merasa punya masalah denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau segera memesan jika tidak maka pergilah. Aku tidak ingin gajiku di kurangi karena _service_ yang tidak menyenangkan." Katanya.

" Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin pesan kopi." Kataku.

" Silahkan mencari tempat duduk, aku akan segera mengantarakannya untukmu." Katanya. Dia bekerja cukup cepat dan baik. Tapi kenapa dia bekerja? Dia bahkan belum lulus sekolah.

Taqk lama setelah itu dia mengantarkan pesananku. Dia terlihat tidak memusingkan apa yang kukatakan padanya tadi. Seolah dia benar-benar melayani tamu yang datang ke _café_ ini. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa pintar seperti itu? Dia bahkan tidak punya teman di sekolah. Aku ignin tau darimana dia bisa belajar semua hal itu.

Aku menghabiskan waktu lumayan lama di _café_ itu. Aku juga masih melihat Bocah Kaktus itu sibuk bekerja.

" _Ya_! Bocah Gunung. Ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini." Panggil salah satu karyawan yang lain sambil memberikan amplop berisi uang pada Bocah itu. Entah kenapa aku memperhatikan saja.

" _Gumawo_. Aku akan pergi dulu."

" Baiklah, besok jangan sampai telat lagi. Kerjamu cukup baik untuk hitungan anak baru."

" _Nde_. _Arasseo_.aku pergi dulu." Katanya.

Bocah Gunung? Kenapa dia dipanggil seperti itu?.

Kulihat dia melepas kemeja kerjanya, lalu dia keluar menuju _café_ di depan. Aku sedikit terkejut dia juga bekerja disana.

" Sebenarnya dia itu kerja dimana sih?." Gumamku.

Memangnya dia tidak lelah apa kerja disana sini secara terus menerus?.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan dari Yongguk bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai. Akupun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah dan pulang bersama Yongguk.

" Aku mendengar ada beberapa anak yang tau bahwa anak baru itu datang dari desa." Kata Yongguk.

" Dari desa?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Iya, karena itu tadi di sekolah heboh sekali membicarakan asal usul anak itu. Katanya sih si anak baru itu tinggal di daerah dataran tinggi sekitar gunung gitu. Makanya anak-anak mulai mempertanyakan dan mengejek anak itu."

" Aku sempat juga sih mendengar dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Bocah Gunung. Tapi jika dia dari desa, bagaimana dia bisa mempelajari seni musik dan pelajaran-pelajaran sulit? Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak mungkin dia berasal dari desa."

" Lalu jika dia memang tidak dari desa, lalu menurutmu dia anak orang kaya?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Ani_. Aku tadi bertemu dengannya di café. Dia sepertinya bekerja untuk mencari uang. Dan tidak hanya satu pekerjaan, dia juga bekerja di tempat yang lain." Ceritaku.

" Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membicarakan kehidupan orang lain. Aku sedikit tidak suka ketika anak-anak tadi mempermalukan asal anak baru itu."

" Itu sudah biasa kan disini? Jika kau bukan dari keluarga yang baik maka semua orang akan dengan mudah mempermalukanmu. Hidup di kota memang jauh lebih keras." Kataku.

" Tapi kita memang tidak seharusnya melakjukan itu Daehyun_ie_. Anak itu punya bakat yang baik. Tapi hanya karena keluarganya dari desa, maka dia tidak pantas ada di kota. Bukannya kita itu rasis?." Kata Yongguk.

" Memang benar sih. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan anak itu. Aku masih tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini."

" Selalu seperti itu…" gumam Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku datang lebih pagi dengan Yongguk, karena sebelumnya pelayan ibuku kembali membujukku untuk bertemu dengan ibu. Jadilah aku segera memaksa Yongguk untuk segera berangkat.

Karena hari ini tidak ada PR, aku dan Yongguk asyik bercanda di meja kami. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah Bocah Kaktus itu. Dan dalam sekejap semua siswa langsung memandang Bocah Kaktus itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, seolah prestasi yang kemarin membuat semua orang kagum sekarang hilang seketika ketika semua tau bahwa dia berasa dari desa.

" Lihatlah dia, aneh sekali kan dia sangat pintar tapi ternyata berasal dari desa. Pasti semua itu tipuan." Bisik para siswa yang terdengar jelas.

" Benar, dia harusnya tetap saja berada di gunung."

" Dia tidak cocok ada disini. Dia tidak pantas ada di sekolah yang sangat terkenal seperti sekolah kita."

Banyak sekali cercaan yang ditujukan langsung padanya. Anak itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Dan ada seorang anak yang sengaja menghalangi langkahnya hingga ia tersandung dan terjatuh, disusul oleh tawa ejekan satu kelas.

Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa respon. Dia pasti akan di _bully_, siswa disini termasuk keras, tak akan ada yang bisa membelanya jika memang dia berasal dari desa.

" Mereka keterlaluan." Komentar Yongguk, dia tidak terlihat menyukai apa yang terjadi di kelas.

" Kali ini bukan aku kan yang tidak suka padanya. Tapi satu kelas sekarang tidak menyukainya, pasti lama kelamaan satu sekolah akan mem-_bully_-nya." Kataku.

" Dia di _bully_ karena asal usulnya, bukan karena prestasinya." Kata Yongguk.

" _Areo_." Sahutku singkat.

Tak lama setelah itu seonsaengnim datang, dan semuanya langsung diam, seolah tak ada guru yang boleh tau bahwa sekarang anak baru itu akan jadi mangsa pem-_bully_-an di sekolah.

Selama seminggu berlalu, aku seing sekali melihatnya di _bully_ dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah dia tidak pernah mengerti adalah, dia terlihat tidak memperdulikan semua ejekan itu. Seperti hidupnya baik baik saja. Selama yang pernah aku tau, dulu memang ada anak yang di _bully_ karena pindahan dari desa. Hanya beberapa hari saja dia tidak tahan dengan _bully_-an itu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah.

Tapi Bocah Kaktus itu benar-benar berbeda. Dia tetap menjalani harinya dengan biasa, dan tidak tidak peduli apa kata orang tentangnya. Dia juga tidak peduli jika dia tidak memiliki teman ataupun kelompok belajar. Kenapa dia bisa begitu tahan dengan semua itu?.

Hari itu pelajaran seni musik lagi. Kim seonsaengnim akan membagi kami menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 anak. Agar adil, Kim _seonsaengnim_-lah yang memilih kelompoknya. Tentu saja semua anak tidak setuju, karena tidak ingin ada yang satu kelompok dengan Bocah Kaktus itu.

Siswa di kelasku ada 33 orang, tapi ada satu siswa yang jarang sekali masuk sekolah karena memiliki penyakit kronis, yang membuatnya harus sering di rawat di rumah sakit. Selama pemilihan semua anak was-was, siapakah yang akan satu kelompok dengan Bocah Kaktus.

Dan hasil akhir, ternyata Bocah Kaktus satu kelompok dengan Lee Minhyuk, siswa yang jarang datang ke sekolah akrena penyakitnya. Semua anak lega sekali. Tapi hanya tersisa aku yang belum mendapat kelompok.

" Jung Daehyun, untuk kau bisa bergabung dengan kelompoknya Choi Jun—"

" _Ani_ _seonsaengnim_." Potongku cepat. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau satu kelompok dengan Bocah Kaktus itu. " Aku bisa seorang diri. Lagipula tiap kelompok ada 2 orang siswa, jika aku masuk kelompok anak baru itu tidak akan adil kan? Minhyuk juga salah satu siswa yang baik dalam bermusik. Jadi aku sanggup sendirian." Kataku.

" Baiklah. Sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap memberimu kelompok, aku b isa meminjam satu orang dari kelas sebelah. Meski kau pandai bermusik, tugas yang akan kuberikan tetap tidak boleh dimainkan satu orang." Kata _seonsaengnim_.

" _Arasseo_."

Siapapun asal bukan Bocah Kaktus itu. Jika nanti ujian, aku harus bisa mengalahkan nilainya. Semua tau bahwa sainganku saat ini adalah Bocah Kaktus itu, karena itulah anak-anak mengerti kenapa aku tidak suka dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku pergi dari rumah untuk menenangkan diriku, setelah sebelumnya aku bertengkar dengan ayahku. Dia jarang sekali pulang, yang ada di depannya hanya kerja, sekalinya datang selalu bertengkar denganku. Aku sungguh memebencinya, aku tidak tau lagi harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Yongguk sudah sangat tau masalah keluargaku, aku juga tidak enak jika terus menerus menceritakan masalahku padanya.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan di trotoar, tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan dengan beberapa orang yang berkelahi, ada sekitar 4 orang sepertinya baru memukuli seorang laki-laki, dan mendorong laki-laki itu keluar dari sebuah _pub_, dan tidak sengaja laki-laki terlempar ke arahku yang saat itu sedang lewat.

" _Ya_!_ Sekki_!." Seruku marah.

" Maaf, kami tidak tau jika ada pejalan kaki tadi." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Lalu orang yang lain menarik laki-laki yang mereka pukuli itu, dan mendorongnya menjauh.

" Jangan kembali jika kau tidak membawa uang yang banyak! Atau kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ibumu!." Seru salah satu orang itu.

Dan aku terkejut ketika melihat laki-laki yang dipukuli itu adalah si Bocah Kaktus. Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan kata-kata orang yang barusan bicara padanya, dia terlihat sangat marah dan berlari untuk memukul orang itu, tapi dengan cepat Bocah Kaktus itu kembali di pukuli, dan di lempar menjauh.

" Jangan mencoba untuk melawan, sebaiknya kau menurut saja! Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata orang itu lalu kembali masuk ke dalam _pub_.

Bocah Kaktus itu sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa akulah yang ia tabrak tadi. Dia bangun dengan sedikit kepayahan, dan melihatku tidak suka.

" Hey, kenapa kau—"

" Bukan urusanmu!." Potongnya cepat lalu dia segera meninggalkanku.

Apa hubungannya Bocah Kaktus itu dengan orang-orang di _pub_? Apa dia memiliki masalah yang serius?

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : heloooo, apa kabar readers? ini adalah FF baru DaeLo-ku… well, aku agak kikuk bikinnya soalnya aku jarang banget bikin cerita dengan latar school life lagi… cerita ini emang cerita biasa, dengan alur yang woles. Aku mendapat banyak inspirasi pas aku di perjalanan ke Kediri untuk lomba –trauma gueh, Malang-Kediri naik sepeda motor bro…- dan aku juga menulis FF ini untuk seorang temanku yang sedang menjalani kisah yang rumit. Dan aku menaruh kisahnya di FF ini. Nggak semuanya emang aku duplikat ke ff ini, tapi garis besarnya tersirat disini.

Karena aku sering sekali jadi tempat curhatan percintaan temen-temenku, ada sebuah masalah kecil yang selalu terjadi di masalah mereka, yang istilahnya mainstream banget di kalangan remaja yang lagi saling suka. Well, gimana aku nggak bilang mainstream kalau mereka saling ngegalauin perasaan masing-masing? Orang yang kamu suka nggak bakal tau keinginanmu ataupun perasaanmu kalau kamu sendiri nggak mau kasih tau. Meski sekarang jaman udah modern, ada HP, Line, BBM, dan segala macem, tapi komunikasi secara langsung itu jauh lebih penting. Dan salah satu temenku itu juga gitu. Jangan Tsundere, ataupun tunggu-tungguan. Kalau memang kalian sudah merasa cocok ya langsung ajah… jangan sampe nyesel!

Tapi dibalik itu semua ternyata ada masalah yang lebih rumit lagi, selain masalah kehidupan, persahabatan, dan keluarga. Aku sampe terhura lihatnya. Aku juga sedang dalam fase 'mencoba muvon' dan ikhlas ngelepasin orang yang kamu suka itu susah banget kalau udah terlanjur sayang –dafukk kok gueh curhat?-. Aku juga mengalami hal-hal yang hampir sama kayak dia. Jadi apapun masalahnya tetep berusaha untuk mencapainya, tapi jangan lupa ikhlas itu juga harus dibutuhkan, semua itu bikin kamu dewasa.

Huweeee… aku jadi teringat aku baru aja gagal muvon. –plak- gada yang Tanya…

Oke kayaknya aku jadi ceramah deh…

Intinya FF ini aku tujukan untuk seorang temenku yang sedang berjuang disana. Dan semoga readers bisa suka dengan FF ini. walaupun konsep FF ini sangat sederhana, dan biasa. Kuharap kalian bisa tau apa yang ingin aku sampaikan.

Untuk yang terakhir, boleh minta review?


	2. Signs

Tittle : Vintage.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Kim.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), RnR.

_Cerita Sederhana yang aku buat untuk seseorang disana yang mengalaminya. Semoga kalian bisa saling jujur pada perasaan kalian. Dan bisa mengakhirinya dengan rasa ikhlas, dan percayalah semua hal itu akan membuat kalian dewasa. –Skinner._

Chapter 2 : Signs.

Bocah Kaktus itu sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa akulah yang ia tabrak tadi. Dia bangun dengan sedikit kepayahan, dan melihatku tidak suka.

" Hey, kenapa kau—"

" Bukan urusanmu!." Potongnya cepat lalu dia segera meninggalkanku.

Apa hubungannya Bocah Kaktus itu dengan orang-orang di _pub_? Apa dia memiliki masalah yang serius?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Dan mencoba untuk melupakan hal itu. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya, jadi aku tidak perlu ingin tau tentang kehidupannya.

Keesokkan harinya, siswa di kelas sedikit terkejut melihat Bocah Kaktus itu datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang memar dan ada beberapa plester dan perban yang menutupi lukanya. Tak ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, ataupun mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka semua mengira Bocah Kaktus itu baru saja di-_bully_ atau di hajar oleh siswa-siswa preman.

" Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Mana kutahu." Jawabku singkat.

" Keterlaluan jika dia di-_bully_ sampai seperti itu." Kata Yongguk.

" Tak perlu ikut campur urusan orang. Lagian tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?." Kataku.

" Bukan aku yang terlalu ikut campur urusan orang, tapi kau yang terlalu cuek pada sekitar." Balas Yongguk sambil menyentil telingaku.

" Haish, sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak suka pada anak itu." Kataku.

Pulang sekolah aku mampir ke sebuah _Game Center_, karena Yongguk harus pulang duluan untuk menjemput ibunya di tempat kerja.

Hari ini _Game Center_ yang kukunjungi tidak seramai biasanya. Jadi kurasa aku bisa bermain lebih lama tanpa mengantri.

Saat aku baru saja selesai bermain _pump_, tak sengaja aku melihat Bocah Kaktus, awalnya kukira bukan dia, setelah aku lihat lebih lama ternyata benar, itu si Bocah Kaktus.

" Apa yang dia lakukan disini?." Gumamku.

Kulihat dia mengangkat beberapa barang dari truk yang terparkir di depan menuju ke gudang _Game Center_ ini. Luka dan perban yang menutupi lukanya juga masih ada disana, dia bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu? Apa dia gila? Memiliki banyak pekerjaan secara bersamaan? Sebenarnya siapa Bocah Kaktus itu? Apa benar dia berasal dari desa?.

Aku segera kembali berkutat dengan _game_ lagi, mencoba tidak terlalu ingin tau tentang Bocah Kaktus itu. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, saat kulihat siapa penelponnya aku segera mematikan ponselku.

" Kenapa dia terus saja menghubungiku?." Kesalku.

Aku menghabiskan sore itu di _Game Center_ hingga aku benar-benar bosan dan akhirnya pulang. Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan rumah, aku melihat mobil ayah terparkir. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku sungguh tidak ingin menemuinya, setelah terakhir kali kami bertengkar.

" Anda sudah pulang? Tn. Jung ada di rumah hari ini—"

" Aku lelah, ingin istirahat. Jangan di ganggu." Kataku pada pelayan itu.

Aku melintas di depan ruang kerja ayahku, dia berkutat dengan telfonnya. Aku bisa mendengar dia sedang memearahi orang yang ia telfon.

BRAAK!

" Kalau begitu lakukan apa saja agar dia tidak bisa menemukannya!." Bentaknya sambil membanting sesuatu. Membuatku terkejut.

" Kenapa dia selalu saja berbicara dengan nada tinggi?." Gerutuku tidak suka sambil segera melenggang pergi.

" Sebenarnya kenapa aku masih bisa tinggal di tempat yang membuatku sulit bernafas? Lagi pula rumah ini seperti tidak ada pemiliknya. Semua tidak ingin berada disini." Kataku sambil membanting pintu kamarku.

Malam harinya Yongguk menghubungiku. Dia bilang dia bosan ada di rumah, jadi mengajakku keluar. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak. Aku menuggunya di stasiun tak jauh dari rumahku.

" Daehyun_ie_!." Panggilnya dari kejauhan. Aku membalas dengan melambaikan tangan.

" Kau ingin main kemana?." Tanyaku.

" Kudengar ada _live street_ tak jauh dari sini. Mau tidak nonton kesana?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Boleh."

Kamipun segera berjalan menuju tempat yang biasanya memang di buat untuk _live street_ oleh pemain-pemain musik, entah mereka hanya ingin bermain-main disana, menghibur, hingga mencari receh dari orang-orang yang menonton mereka.

" Wah, sepertinya ramai sekali." Seru Yongguk sambil mempercepat jalannya. Aku segera menyusul di belakangnya.

" _Omona_! Daehyun_ie_ _palli_! Kau harus lihat ini!." Seru Yongguk.

Aku segera mencari celah dari kerumunan dan melihat _live street_ itu. " Tidak mungkin…" aku benar-benar tidak percaya. " Kenapa Bocah Kaktus itu ada disana?." Kataku.

" Kurasa dia memang benar-benar seniman musik. Lihat dia bermain dengan cukup baik kan? _Ani_, sangat baik malah." Kata Yongguk.

Bocah Kaktus itu bermain beberapa alat musik bersama sebuah grup musik dan beberapa orang memainkan perkusi. Meski aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia bermain dengan sangat baik! Dia tidak bercanda dengan bisa memainkan banyak alat musik. Aku tidak bisa percaya dia berasal dari desa. Bagaimanapun sangat aneh anak sepertinya bisa pintar dalam segala bidang.

" Jika mengingat dia dari desa, itu sangat tidak mungkin ketika aku melihat pertunjukan ini." Kata Yongguk.

" Tidak. Dia pasti bukan dari desa! Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya." Kata Daehyun.

" Jangan emosi begitu. Lagi pula itu diluar batas kita. Untuk apa kita mencari tau terlalu dalam? Itu melanggar privasinya." Kata Yongguk.

Aku tetap akan mencari siapa dia sebenarnya!.

Setelah 30 menit kami menonton, akhirnya pertunjukan mereka selesai. Dan sepertinya mereka juga mengumpulkan uang dengan menampilkan _live street_.

Yongguk melemparkan uang 50.000ribu Won pada mereka. " Kau memberikan setengah dari uangmu?." Tanyaku.

" Aku sangat mengapresiasi musik mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah menampilkan pertunjukan yang bagus." Kata Yongguk.

" Baiklah baiklah." Sahutku. Lalu aku juga memberikan 50.000ribu Won pada mereka.

" Aku ingin ke _café_ untuk makan." Kataku.

" _Kajja_." Sahut Yongguk.

" Hey! Bocah Gunung! Kau benar-benar sangat membantu. Entah bagaimana pertunjukan tadi tanpamu, kau sudah menggantikan beberapa anggota kami yang tidak bisa datang. Uang ini kuberikan semua padamu." Kata salah satu musikus yang tadi juga melakukan pertunjukkan.

Percakapan mereka membuatku berhenti sejenak. " _Jinjja_? Untukku?." Tanya Bocah Kaktus itu.

" _Nde_. Kami sering menampilkan _Live Street_. Tapi itu adalah hobi kami. Kami tidak bertujuan mencari uang. Lagipula kau bilang sedang butuh uang kan? Ambilah. Jika kau mau, kau bisa bergabung sesekali dengan kami jika kau ada waktu." Kata orang itu.

" Daehyun_ie_! _Kajja_!." Panggil Yongguk.

" _Nde_!." Seruku sambil menyusul Yongguk yang sudah ada di depan.

Apa benar dia bekerja disana-sini hanya untuk mendapat uang? Lalu untuk apa uang itu ia kumpulkan? Apa dia harus membiayai kehidupannya sendiri disini?.

Keesokkan harinya aku dan Yongguk hampir terlambat masuk sekolah karena kemarin kita pergi hingga larut malam.

" Untung masih sempat…" gumamku.

" Iya. Untung saja." Sahut Yongguk.

Tak lama kemudian _seonsaengnim_ datang. Pelajaran kesenian lagi.

" Anak-anak, mulai hari ini Lee Minhyuk tidak akan datang ke sekolah lagi." Kata _seonsaengnim_. Membuat seisi kelas bertanya-tanya, beberapa ada yang takut Minhyuk sudah meninggal karena penyakitnya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan menurutku. Aku dulu pernah berkolaborasi bermusik dengannya.

" Dia pindah sekolah. Karena dia harus pindah ke Rumah Sakit yang lain untuk menjalani operasi. Jadi besok kalian boleh menjenguknya dan mengucapkan selamat berpisah. Karena setelah besok dia sudah pindah." Kata seonsaengnim.

" Kasihan sekali Minhyuk_ie_… padahal dia juga termasuk pintar…" kata Yongguk.

" _Keurom_…" sahutku.

" Baiklah, kita kembali ke pelajaran. Dan dikarenakan Minhyuk pindah, mulai sekarang, Jung Daehyun, kau satu kelompok dengan Choi Junhong." Kata _seonsaengnim_.

Aku begitu terkejut. Tidak mungkin aku harus satu kelompok dengan anak itu. " _Shireoyo seonsaengnim_. Aku tidak ingin satu kelompok dengannya." Kataku cepat.

" _Wae_? Apa kalian saling bermusuhan?."

" A… _ani_…"

" Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah kan? Kalian tidak boleh pilih-pilih teman seperti itu. Daehyun akan tetap satu kelompok dengan Junhong. Tidak ada protes." Kata _seonsaengnim_.

" Sial…" gerutuku.

" Sudahlah Daehyun_ie_… terima saja. Lagipula jika kau ingin tau siapa Junhong, kau bisa memulainya ketika kalian satu kelompok." Kata Yongguk.

Aku hanya diam. Tetap saja kau tidak ingin satu kelompok dengannya. Satu semester bersamanya tidak akan membuatku betah.

Tugas pertama yang di berikan _seonsaengnim_ adalah memainkan satu alat musik yang sama, dan menciptakan lagu. Sedikitnya harus ada 2 _verse_ dan harus ada _intro_.

Semua segera menata tempat duduk berpasangan dengan kelompok masing-masing. Karena Sungjae satu kelompok dengan Yongguk, dia ingin duduk di kursiku. Jadilah aku yang harus duduk bersama Bocah Kaktus di belakang.

Kami tidak saling bicara selama beberapa saat. " Kau bisa baca not balok kan?." Tanyaku.

" Ya." jawabnya.

" Akan kubuat _intro_nya." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan bukuku dan segera mengarang _instrument_. Aku sering membuat _instrument_ dengan cepat. Aku langsung melakukan ini karena aku tau dia juga sudah paham.

" Aku pilih gitar." Kataku sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

Dia membaca not balok yang kutulis tadi. Tiba-tiba dia mencoret dan menambah beberapa nada di kertasku, tidak hanya satu dua, tapi lumayan banyak.

" Akan lebih bagus jika seperti ini." Katanya sambil memberikannya padaku.

" Kau meremehkanku?." Kesalku.

" Ani. aku mengalah padamu. Aku tau kau tidak ingin disaingi kan? Kau akan melakukan bagian _melody_. Kau bisa bermain _melody_ kan? Kau akan dapat nilai lebih bagus. Aku hanya akan bermain _c__h__ord_ seperti biasa. Kau bisa coba _instrument_-mu yang sebelumnya dan bandingkan dengan pembetulanku. Pilih saja yang kau suka. Aku tidak memaksa." Katanya.

" Ck! Bagaimana bisa kau tau milikmu lebih bagus?." Tanyaku tidak suka.

" Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena hanya akan membuatmu semakin kesal padaku." Katanya.

" _Wae_?! _Malhaebwa_!." Kataku lebih keras. Beberapa anak menoleh ke arah kami. " Perangaimu buruk sekali. Kendalikanlah emosimu." Katanya datar.

" _Ya_! kubilang katakan!." Kesalku.

" Daehyun_ie_, apa ada sesuatu?." Tanya _seonsaengnim_.

Aku terdiam menatapnya tidak suka. Lalu membuang muka kesal. " _Ani_. semua baik-baik saja." Kataku.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu waktu istirahat. Aku tidak tahan dengan Bocah Kaktus itu.

" Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik anak-anak, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran selesai. Jadi kalian harus segera berlatih dengan alat musiknya. 2 minggu lagi kalian sudah harus siap untuk menampilkannya." Kata _seonsaengnim_. Beberapa siswa masih kebingungan untuk mengarang lagu.

Setelah itu _seonsaengnim_ segera keluar dari kelas. Dengan cepat aku langsung kembali ke tempat dudukku.

" Hey. Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Aku yakin dia pasti tidak mengatakan hal-hal jahat. Pasti kau yang kesal sendiri pada anak itu tadi." Kata Yongguk.

" Ck! Sudahlah lupakan." Sahutku.

" Jadi, bagaimana dengan tugasnya?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Tinggal cek langsung dengan alat musiknya dan membuat lirik." Jawabku seadanya.

" Kau selalu bisa mengarang nada tanpa mencoba dengan alat musiknya. Aku dan Sungjae saja masih bingung memakai alat musik apa." Kata Yongguk.

" _Ani_. aku belum bisa hebat jika aku tidak bisa melebihinya." Kataku. Apalagi mengenai _instrument_ tadi. Bagaimana bisa anak itu memiliki otak yang jenius?.

" Haish… semua orang bisa dianggap jenius. Tinggal dilihat saja siapa yang ada di dekatnya. Jika kau duduk bersama Namjoo maka kau akan dianggap jenius karena dia tidak pintar main musik." Kata Yongguk sambil tertawa.

" Ck! _Shikkeuro_!." Gerutuku.

.

.

.

.

.

" Haish! Kenapa bisa _instrument_-nya jauh lebih bagus dariku?." Gerutuku kesal. Sepulang sekolah aku mencoba membandingkan _instrument_ milikku dengannya.

" Dia bahkan melakukannya dengan cepat. Dan benar-benar peka terhadap nada." Kataku.

" Aku harus bicara dengannya."

Aku segera mengambil tasku dan berangkat pergi. " Tuan tunggu! Ini sudah hampir malam, kau ingin kemana?."

" Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Sahutku sambil memakai sepatu.

" Aku akan panggil supir—"

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

" Tapi Tn. Jung bilang—"

" Kau…" potongku. " … selalu tau aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang ayah katakan." Kataku.

Dia terdiam. Aku segera berdiri dan menghadapnya. " _Ahjussi_… aku tau kau bekerja dengan baik. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku butuh sesuatu." Kataku pelan.

Lalu aku segera berangkat pergi.

" Waktu itu, dia bekerja di _café_ ini…" gumamku sambil melihat kedalam apakah Bocah Kaktus itu ada disana.

" Permisi…" kataku sambil berjalan ke arah kasir.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu?."

" Aku ingin bertanya. Aku ingin mencari karyawan disini yang bernama Choi Junhong. Apa dia ada?." Tanyaku.

" Oh. Si Bocah Gunung itu?." Tanyanya.

" _Nde_."

" Dia bekerja _part time _disini. Dan dia bekerja untuk _shift_ siang. Dia sudah pergi sore tadi."

" Apa kau tau dimana dia bekerja lagi?."

" Kurasa disalah satu _café_ di deretan blok itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk deretan _café_ tak jauh di depan.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih." Kataku sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku segera pergi menuju salah satu _café_ yang ada disana. 2 _café_ yang kudatangi ternyata bukan tempatnya bekerja. Yang ketiga benar dia bekerja disana. Tapi pegawai disana bilang Bocah Kaktus itu sudah pergi 2 jam yang lalu untuk pekerjaannya yang lain.

" Dia bekerja dengan cepat. Dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Jadi kami membolehkannya pergi lebih dulu." Kata mereka.

" Apa kau tau dimana dia bekerja sekarang?."

" Kalau tidak salah dia bekerja di tempat pengiriman barang. Aku tidak tau dia ada disana atau tidak. Dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan." Katanya.

" Selain disana, dia bekerja dimana lagi?."

Dia berfikir sejenak. " Aku pernah melihatnya bekerja di toko alat musik. Akan kuberikan alamatnya." Katanya.

Setelah dari sana akhirnya aku pergi ke tempat pengiriman barang lebih dahulu. Dan ternyata dia sedang mengantar beberapa barang. Akhirnya aku menunggu di kantor pengiriman barang itu hingga dia kembali.

" Dia gila. Pekerjaan sebanyak ini dia lakukan hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang? Dia bisa bekerja di satu pekerjaan saja. Atau setidaknya dua. Dia penggila kerja atau bagaimana?." Gumamku.

45 menit berlalu, akhirnya kulihat truk pengirim barang datang. Dan ada si Bocah Kaktus itu.

" Hey, Bocah Gunung! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Dia sedang menunggumu disana." Kata salah satu pegawai.

" Siapa?."

" Mana kutahu. Ini ongkosmu bekerja." Katanya.

" Terimakasih."

Dia segera menghampiriku dengan wajah bingung. " Kau lama!." Kesalku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanyanya.

" Aku harus membahas tugas kita. Sekarang juga." Kataku.

" Tidak bisa. Aku masih ada satu pekerjaan lagi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Katanya.

" Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu lagi?." Tanyaku kesal.

" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan satu kalipun dari semua pekerjaanku. Kumohon kau mengerti. Aku tidak ingin di pecat." Katanya.

" Walaupun kau dipecat, kau masih punya pekerjaan lain."

" Waktuku adalah uang. Aku masih bisa menghasilkan 20.000ribu Won untuk satu jam. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terbuang." Katanya.

" Aku bisa memberimu 100.000 ribu Won sekarang juga jika kau mau." Paksaku.

" Maaf. Aku bukan pengemis. Lebih baik aku bekerja dengan gaji sedikit dari pada dikasihani orang lain."

" Ck! Tidak ingin dikasihani katamu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di _live street_ itu? Meminta uang receh?."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. " Itu seni. Aku memberikan suatu hal yang membuat orang lain bahagia. Dan itu adalah sebuah jasa untuk di hargai. Jadi sekali lagi kuminta kau untuk mengerti." Katanya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas kita? Kau juga harus ikut andil dalam hal ini."

" Kukira kau tidak ingin aku ikut campur dengan musikmu." Sindirnya. " Ini kunci rumahku. Kau bisa tunggu aku disana hingga aku pulang. Masih ada yang harus kuantar sebelum aku ke pekerjaanku yang satunya. Aku akan kembali pukul 10." Katanya sambil memberiku kunci dan sebuah alamat.

" Aku tidak ingin menunggu."

" Jika kau tidak bisa menunggu 3 jam saja untuk hal yang kau inginkan, maka tunggulah sampai besok jika kau mau." Katanya.

" Ck! Tepat jam 10! Jangan buat aku menunggu satu detikpun melewati jam 10." Kataku sambil mengambil kunci itu dan alamatnya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Akupun segera pergi ke alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu. 3 pemberhentian stasiun dari tempatnya bekerja tadi. Setelah mencari-cari, sampailah di sebuah rumah kecil. Terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Akupun segera masuk kesana.

" Apa dia tinggal sendiri disini?." Gumamku.

Ketika aku masuk, aku bisa melihat banyak pohon kaktus yang ia taruh di banyak sudut untuk menghias tempat itu. Rumah ini hanya ada satu ruangan besar yang ia bagi menjadi kamar tidur di sudut dekat jendela, dan beberapa meja untuk belajar dan meja makan. Ruang lain hanya kamar mandi.

" Bagaimana bisa dia hidup di tempat seperti ini? Ini hanya seluas garasi rumahku." Kataku.

Aku melihat ada sebuah _Phonograph_ yang masih berfungsi dan sekardus piringan hitam di dekatnya. " Apa dia maniak musik?." Gumamku. Lalu aku melihat ada gitar dan biola di dekat meja belajarnya. Ada banyak kertas berserakan, berisi musik dan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah. " Tidak mungkin dia belajar semua ini secara otodidak. Pasti ada yang mengajarinya."

Tapi bagaimana bisa dia belajar dengan maksimal jika dia terus saja bekerja? Bahkan dia tidak mungkin memiliki waktu untuk belajar. Dia bukan robot yang tidak tidur dan melakukan banyak hal dalam 24 jam penuh.

Dan masih ada bekas kotak kari dan ramen instan disana sini. Sebegitunyakah dia menghemat uang? Aku ingin tau untuk apa dia menumpuk uangnya.

Aku duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil membaca beberapa hal yang sedang ia pelajari. Lalu aku melihat ada sebuah bingkai foto yang tertimbun beberapa kertas. Aku menyingkirkan kertas-kertas itu dan melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku begitu terkejut ketika aku melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu. " Ti.. tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hy Readers! Hayooo pada kangen aku yah? –di gampar- oke meski vintage hanya ada beberapa review, nggak mungkin juga langsung aku discontinued xD

Tapi aku berharap banyak pada readers-readers penikmat FF antimainstream. Semoga kalian suka cerita ini, cerita ini akan lebih kompleks di chapter-chapter depan. Tapi aku tetap ingin FF ini terlihat sederhana karena ada beberapa hal dari FF ini yang emang Based on True Story. Seenggaknya kalian bisa terhiburlah dengan Vintage ini.

Maaf karena aku telat update, sampe bikin readers jadi geregetan nunggunya. –deep bow- dan juga aku punya FF baru lagi judulnya Sacramental Confession, semoga kalian mau baca dan suka FF itu. :D

Nggak banyak yang aku omongin sih disini, karena ini juga masih FF baru. Jadi kau tunggu review-riview kreatif kalian. Karena sumber inspirasiku adalah review kalian :D

So, Mind To Riview?


End file.
